


How Do You Imagine Them?

by Flo_Dragonite



Category: Imagine Dragons (Band)
Genre: Dragons, Gen, not really a fanfiction, something like a fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flo_Dragonite/pseuds/Flo_Dragonite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons...<br/>How do you imagine them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Imagine Them?

**Author's Note:**

> It's something like a fanfiction but it isn't a fanfiction. It's actually something like an essay?  
> You know what? Forget it. The important fact is that it's related to Imagine Dragons (somehow :/)

Dragons...

How do you imagine them? Well, most would say, "Why would I ever need to imagine them? They're unreal anyway!"

To be honest, they're totally right. But let's just take a moment to deny reality, close our eyes, and just _imagine_ them.

Have you imagined them? Good.

According to your imagination, you fit in one of the factions below:

  1.  Some of you might imagine them as huge and cruel demons with a will to kill anything on their way. But let's be honest, you'd murder them likewise. The only sound you hear is their battle cry.
  2. Your thoughts are exactly against the first faction. You imagine a dragon as a beautiful creature with a heart made out of gold. You assume that they have a will to help and befriend a human-being. You desperately wish they were real.
  3. You most likely imagine dragons as a bunch of men and women who tried very hard to make you believe in them. Their speeches are like songs in your head which indeed, courage you to pace on the path of your life without paying attention to the wolves you face on the way.



You heard them, dreamed with them, went back to your roots with them, and vowed to stand by them forever.You eventually bet your life on them. You've become so attached to dragons that you transformed into them. You turned into _firebreathers._

* * *

 

Well, I don't believe I have the right to judge any of these factions. However, I can still advise you all.

First of all, for those who don't believe in dragons, use a little bit of imagination. Believe me, it won't hurt you!

To those who see them as beasts, change your perspective. Not only about dragons but about everything. Think more positive. You'll eventually become more satisfied with your life.

Also, those who belong to the second faction already have a great perspective. You guys shouldn't be afraid to embrace the dragon inside you and never even dare to deny it. Finally, for the third faction, my only advice to you is to never stop believing and notice that there are people out there who care for you. Some of them are firebreathers like you and some are not.

 

You know what? Ignore everything that I've written and just IMAGINE DRAGONS FOR GOD'S SAKE!

 

-fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed reading and I wish I hadn't wasted your time on this but whatever...  
> Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos :)


End file.
